


A Comforting Gesture

by sailingonstardust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gigolas - Freeform, M/M, gimlas - Freeform, gimli has a nightmare and legolas comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingonstardust/pseuds/sailingonstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli has a nightmare and Legolas comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comforting Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamt this the other night, so naturally I had to write it. Enjoy!

Legolas felt warm night air blow across his cheeks, the stars overhead luminous and bright. As usual, he was the last to fall asleep out of the company. The Elf had never been one to need all that much sleep, and this was especially apparent with the other members of the fellowship seeming to constantly have to rest.

Beside him, Legolas felt Gimli stir. The Dwarf let out a strangled grunt and he kicked out with his foot. Suddenly he shot up, blinking his eyes confusedly.

“What’s wrong?” Legolas sat up and asked worriedly. Gimli turned to him, surprised, and his blanket slid down, exposing the Dwarf’s toned chest.

Legolas blinked at the exposed skin, his face beginning to heat up. Gimli’s chest was muscled and scars littered it; the biggest was one that stretched from his left hip and curved around his chest, ending just below his right armpit. A line of red hair disappeared below Gimli’s trousers, and a thin sheen of sweat left the Dwarf’s skin glistening in the starlight. Legolas’ stomach fluttered with desire.

The Elf shook himself as Gimli replied with a husky “Nothing, laddie. Just a nightmare.” 

“Oh.” Legolas replied dumbly, at a loss for words. He racked his mind for anything to say and decided on “Goodnight, then.”

Gimli nodded and moved to lie back down and Legolas followed suit, all the while silently berating himself for his remark. ‘ _Goodnight then’? What are you, some kind of overgrown elfling?'_

Legolas heard Gimli shifting on his bedroll and turned his head to look at the Dwarf. The redhead’s thick frame shook underneath his blanket, and Legolas could hear soft sobs. The Elf’s heart broke for his friend and he knew that he must do something. It took him a moment to work up the nerve, but finally Legolas moved to wrap his arms around Gimli’s back. He spooned the Dwarf from behind and he thought his heart would burst out of his chest it was beating so hard. Legolas worried that Gimli would be able to feel his rapidly beating heart, but he shoved the thought from his mind. It would only serve to make him more nervous, which he did not need.

Gimli felt tense pressed up against his chest, but the Dwarf did not move away, so Legolas didn’t either. After a moment Legolas felt his companion relax, and the Dwarf moved to press closer to his body as the shaking began to subside.

“Okay?” Legolas murmured into Gimli’s ear, and he felt the Dwarf nod. Eventually Gimli’s breathing slowed and Legolas knew he was asleep. For the first time in a while, the Elf felt sleep beckoning him as well. Feeling warm and safe against Gimli, he gladly answered to the call.


End file.
